PERFECT MISTAKE
by cheesynamonst
Summary: Bagaimana bisa ia tidur seranjang dengan pria itu. Dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pria populer, tampan, nan kaya raya yang digandrungi para gadis di kampusnya!


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ~ Cheesynamonst**

**Warning:**

**AU, TYPO (s), OOC, EYD (amburadul)**

**SasuSaku**

**(Don't like Don't Read)**

**.**

**.**

" **PERFECT MISTAKE "**

**...**

* * *

Enghh... nyaman sekaligus hangat itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sakura. Ini aneh sekali, pikirnya. Merenggangkan tubuh tanpa membuka kelopak matanya, Sakura kembali menyamankan tubuhnya pada kehangatan itu. Ia mencoba kembali melanjutkan tidur ketika dirasakannya beban yang cukup berat sedang menimpa perutnya. Menyerngit sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, apa ini... Oh! Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Dimana sebenarnya dia?! Sebuah kenyataan membuatnya terjaga. Dilihatnya beban berat yang membatasi geraknya, sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya. Tangan seorang Pria. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya...

"Kau sudah bangun? Hmm... selamat pagi," sebuah suara bernada bariton mengejutkannya. Dengan sikap waspada, seketika itu juga Sakura membalikkan tubuh hingga menghadap si sumber suara. Oh! _Kami-sama_... Iris mata sekelam malam tanpa bulanlah yang Sakura temukan. Pria super tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan kulit pucat, dada bidang, dan perut yang penuh otot yang sangat indah. Senyuman atau lebih tepat seringaian yang tercetak jelas pada bibir ranum itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Apa ia masih ada di dunia mimpi? Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu kembali bersuara. Kedua tangan hangat pria itu menangkup pipi Sakura, dan membuatnya tersadar. Secara tiba-tiba otak Sakura mulai bekerja, menggali sebuah ingatan. Ketika akhirnya Sakura tersadar dengan sebuah jeritan tanpa suara yang terdengar dari mulutnya, pria itu... pria itu... bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa ia tidur seranjang dengan pria itu. Dengan Sasuke Uchiha, pria populer, tampan, nan kaya raya yang digandrungi para gadis di kampusnya!

Secepat kilat Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan pusing. Sakura memandang kesegala arah. Kamar bernuansa biru metalik dengan dominan jendela besar di seberang ranjang itu memperlihatkan pemandangan langit tanpa awan yang sangat luas. Kamar yang begitu asing bagi dirinya.

"Aku... dimana aku?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau ada di kamar apartemenku." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Dan demi _Kami-sama_, dia begitu mempesona dan terlihat begitu seksi dalam posisi tidur menyamping dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Hmm... kau mabuk dan pingsan." Kedua alis tebal Sasuke mengerut.

Perkataan Sasuke perlahan membuat Sakura teringat kejadian semalam. Sakura dipaksa Ino sahabatnya untuk pergi kesebuah kelab untuk menghilangkan penat. Semalam adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Tak ada pengalaman sama sekali membuat Sakura memesan sebuah minuman yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Minuman itu terlihat seperti teh dan terasa ada sedikit perasan jeruk nipis di dalamnya. Sakura tahu ia tidak bisa meminum alkohol dan segelas minuman itulah yang membuatnya mabuk. Kelimpungan dan sempoyongan. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah seorang pria yang mencoba merayu dan mendekatinya. Sakura mencoba menghindari pria itu, namun tubuhnya yang terasa ringan malah ambruk menabrak seseorang. Setelah itu gelap dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Aaarrggghhh. Kenapa seseorang yang ia tabrak itu pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi. Pria terlarang milik semua orang. Pria penyandang nama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke terus memandang Sakura dengan seringaiannya dan Sakura selalu mencoba menghindari tatapannya. Sakura tahu pasti saat ini wajahnya semerah buah jambu di halaman belakang rumah Ino sahabatnya. Dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Sakura mencoba menutupi wajahnya itu.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Kau sangat menggemaskan saat ini." perkataan Sasuke itu mengejutkan Sakura. Wow... Sasuke tahu namanya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Selama ini Sasuke memang sering ada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi sepanjang yang Sakura ingat, ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan pangeran kampus itu. Ia gadis biasa yang hanya mengagumi Sasuke diam-diam. Gadis kikuk yang selalu memandang kearah Sasuke yang selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik kampusnya. Bahkan Sasuke juga terkesan mengacuhkannya. Menganggapnya tak ada.

Sasuke bagun dari posisinya, duduk menghadap Sakura. Perlahan ditariknya tangan Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Ketika tangan hangat itu kembali memenjarakan pipi Sakura dan memaksa Sakura memandang iris kelam milik Sasuke, entah mengapa hati Sakura bergetar. Bergetar tak karuan, tak seperti biasanya. Kemudian sebuah ingatan masa lalu muncul tiba-tiba dalam benak Sakura. Memaksa seluruh tubuhnya reflek menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura tak suka segala kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan seorang pria. Ia merasa begitu ketakutan. Takut jika peristiwa masa lalu yang coba di kuburnya dalam-dalam akan terulang kembali. Oh... dan kenapa dengan Sasuke?! Kenapa jika dengan Sasuke ia merasakan hal lain? Merasa terlindungi, begitu nyaman, dan tentu saja hangat.

"Oh... tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu," Sakura memalingkan wajah malunya dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke tersenyum geli. Senyuman maut yang sangat mempesona.

"Kumohon, hentikan itu." Kata Sakura ketus.

Sakura diam-diam menghela napas. Tidak, ia tak boleh terpengaruh oleh pesona Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura berdiri, menjauh dari ranjang. Menjauh dari Sasuke yang terus menatap dirinya dalam diam. Sakura mengumpulkan kekuatannya sebelum ia bertanya, "Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa tidur di ranjangmu? Dan kenapa kau juga tidur disampingku, Sasuke?!" ucap Sakura terengah-engah.

"Hei. Tenanglah, Sakura." Suara Sasuke terkesan datar, namun nada itu menimbulkan ketenangan bagi Sakura.

"Biar kujelaskan," ucap Sasuke yang kini telah turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura mundur ketakutan.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Benar-benar sempurna bagai pahatan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dengan tubuh bak atletis, postur tinggi dengan dada bidang yang sangat menggiurkan. Sasuke terlihat seksi dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek hitam setengah paha.

"Apa aku membuatmu ketakutan?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Melihat Sakura yang tak merespon, Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Tadi malam kau pingsan. Kau ingat itu?" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku... aku tak ingat," bohong Sakura.

"Sungguh?" alis Sasuke menyerngit. Senyuman kecilnya mengembang.

"Ah, kau bahkan muntah di baju kesayanganku sebelum jatuh pingsan. Aku tak tahu tempat tinggalmu, Sakura. _Handphone_-mu mati, dan aku juga tak tega membiarkanmu tergeletak begitu saja. Jadi, aku membawamu ke apartemenku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ehmmm... maaf, aku sangat merepotkanmu," ucap Sakura lirih. Matanya menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau sangat merepotkan." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Bisakah kau tak melakukannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Menghindari tatapanku, itu tidak sopan, Sakura." Kata Sasuke tenang. "Dan kau seharusnya tak perlu takut terhadapku, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Lihat aku,"

Sakura masih menunduk ketika Sasuke menyentuh helaian rambut yang menempel di pipinya. Sedikit terkejut, namun Sakura masih diam mematung. "Lihat aku, Sakura. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Nada memohon tersirat dari kata-katanya.

"Hei... gadis manis," ucap Sasuke selanjutnya yang dijawab anggukkan dari Sakura.

Hening. Tatapan Sasuke masih tertuju kearah Sakura. Mereka membeku menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Sakura, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, tubuh melekat dengan tubuh, bibir saling terkait. Mereka menikmati sensasi itu. Perlahan dan dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sakura menyukai aroma Sasuke. Aroma mahogani yang begitu maskulin. Tubuh panas Sasuke seolah membakar tubuhnya. Sasuke semakin liar melumat bibir Sakura. Terus mendorong lidahnya memasuki bibir gadis itu. Dan tanpa sadar Sakura membalas ciuman itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tangan bebas Sasuke memasuki kemeja Sakura. Meremas payudara Sakura. Menyuntuh tonjolan tengahnya dan memelintirnya. Erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Tidak, tubuh Sakura seakan tertelan oleh kobaran api yang begitu membara. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Mengeliat, Sakura semakin melekatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Bukti gairah Sasuke semakin terasa diperut Sakura.

"Errrghh... Sas," erang Sakura yang kini telah memberanikan dirinya menyentuh tonjolan bukti gairah Sasuke. Meremasnya.

Sasuke terbelalak akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, "Oh, Shit! Sakura..." umpat Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terlentang di ranjang. Tergesa-gesa, Sasuke segera melepas kemeja Sakura, namun kemudian Sasuke mendapati dirinya merobek kemeja itu.

'Breeekkk...' Suara kain yang terobek itu membuat Sakura teringat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian di masa lalu yang dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar Sakura meronta, ketakutan, menjerit, dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu..." isak Sakura. "Kumohon..." tangis Sakura pecah.

"Sakura... hei, Sakura..." Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke terdengar khawatir, namun Sakura masih terisak. "Tenanglah," bujuk Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya. Sepasang mata hitam kelam yang dilihat Sakura itu benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sasuke masih tetap berada di atas Sakura. Kedua tangannya ada di sisi lengan Sakura, menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih dirinya.

"Aku... aku... maafkan aku, Sasuke..." napas Sakura memburu mencoba menenangkan diri. Sasuke bangun, dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Perlahan, Sakura bangun dan duduk menghadap Sasuke. Ia tarik selimut dari ranjang itu untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Hal pertama yang diinginkan Sakura adalah pulang ke rumahnya. Pulang ke tempat yang membuatnya aman, ke tempat yang selama ini menjadi persembunyiannya.

Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura, tapi Sakura hanya melamun terjebak dalam pikirannya. Ah, Sakura tak pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. Menguntitnya diam-diam saat ia berada di kampus. Senyuman manis Sakura tak pernah absen hadir dalam mimpinya. Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura itu gadis yang kikuk. Selalu merasa tak nyaman disekitar kerumunan orang banyak. Dan Sakura bahkan lebih senang jika ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya.

Sasuke ingin sekali berada di sisi Sakura, melindunginya. Saat ini, Sakura terlihat sangat rapuh. Keinginan Sasuke untuk memeluk Sakura sangatlah besar, namun ditahannya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sakura menjadi lebih ketakutan.

"Aku... ada sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan kepadamu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura gemetaran. Menyadari itu, Sasuke segera menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Mencoba menguatkannya, "Ceritakanlah." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menceritakan dirinya bahwa ia ketakutan, trauma akan sentuhan pria. Hal ini dikarenakan tindakan pelecehan yang pernah dialaminya. Pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh mantan pacarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menjadi kalap, ia mengumpat habis-habisan. Ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar bajingan itu. Tidak, menghajar saja tidak akan cukup. Sasuke bahkan bisa membunuh orang itu.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan seperti bajingan itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah." Kata Sasuke sunguh-sungguh.

Sakura terdiam sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, ia percaya kepada Sasuke. Melihat itu, Senyum Sasuke mengembang. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke segera membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu..." isak Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sakura, "Aku tahu, aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan kalau saja kau tahu, sudah lama aku ingin mengungkapkannya."

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Mengeksplorasi bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan seolah-olah meminta izin sebelum ia melumat dan mendorong lidahnya dalam mulut Sakura. Memejamkan mata, Sakura menikmati ciumannya dengan pangeran hatinya, Sasuke. Membuka mulut dan membalas ciuman itu.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kita tak perlu melakukan hal ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke. Sekarang, ku mohon..." mendengar itu dari Sakura, Sasuke tak akan segan-segan lagi menunjukkan bukti cintanya pada Sakura.

**-end-**

* * *

Sedikit cuap-cuap author:

Ehm, pertama kali SasuSaku.

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat teman saya yang nagih mulu, hehehehe...

"Shingata Y.K" a.k.a "Chand" (wes, ga ndwe utang aku, mboh piye hasile penting wes tak saor)

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari novel atau cerpen gitu, yang saya lupa judulnya ataupun pengarangnya, yang jelas gaya bahasa itu novel kayak harlequin gitu...

Dan untuk teman sekalian yang mau membaca apalagi meninggalkan jejak review, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Salam, chees (^^)v


End file.
